The Barrier and the Borealis
by Sweetwater-Rhapsody
Summary: Incredibly, it seems the planet Vegeta was not destroyed after all. But something wicked this way comes. As mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Older than creation itself..its the God that created the saiyan race...what will Vegeta and the others do?
1. prolouge I: A strange meeting

**Hey everyone—welcome to my first fic—Its going to be a good sized one—and I certainly hope that you'll have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. This prologue has important events that need to be set in motion before the main story can take place—it all connects together and will probably last a few chapters by itself. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "dragonball z" or any of its characters or settings etc, but the plot is mine all mine! Mua ha ha!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The knock on the back door was nearly imperceptible amid the rumbling of the equipment in Bardock's lab, but he had been expecting it. He opened the door on the first knock, and hurried the king inside as though he were hiding a convict from prying eyes.

Grimly, he reminded himself that that might soon be the case.

King Vegeta cast an irritated glance at Bardock's back as he checked the alley behind his lab, and glared at the gleaming machinery around him mistrustfully.

"You better have a good reason for calling me here" he growled.

A knot tightened in Bardock's stomach. For the thousandth time he prayed that his words wouldn't fall upon deaf ears.

"The conference room is set up for us." He tugged the heavy iron door shut and locked it. "Not a word until we're inside."

He led the way to the small room in the corner, Vegeta's footfalls rapping the cement briskly in his wake.

The conference room was where he held meetings with the science guild and sweet-talked investors interested in his work. But today it looked less…. business-like then usual. What with the crystals and all, it looked more like a low-budget fortune telling booth then anything else.

The king eyed the room suspiciously before following him in.

A chain with little dangling crystals and jewels was strung all the way around the room near the ceiling. Another was strung around the floor, over a border of duct tape. A huge diamond glimmered in the center of the table, and small tiles of stone (which, upon closer inspection, turned out to be coasters) sat at each corner.

They sat at the conference table. Bardock took a moment to think. He had rehearsed this meeting in his head several times every day for the last week. Because he had to be absolutely SURE—

"Vegeta, I need you to listen to me very closely, because what im about to tell you is gonna seem hard to believe."

"Does this have anything to do with the tuffle investigation? If it does, then I've got more than enough to-"

Bardock took a deep breath and plunged in. " Dynasty's in some kind of trouble."

Vegeta became very still. Was it just his overworked imagination? Or did he pale slightly?

His gaze was piercing. "What have you heard?"

Bardock sighed. "I'm not worried about Tuffles getting her—I haven't heard anything in that regard. Forget about them for now."

This was it…

"The Pentacle hasn't forgotten about her…they've been sending her threats for months now. She hasn't told you because…technically there really isn't anything you can do to _stop_ them, anyway. She made me swear not to tell you—or anyone else—

"But I found something out that changes everything.

"To be blunt, I found out that they can use possession—"

"Rubbish. No sentient being can be possessed. Dynasty told me herself. All who have been foolish enough to attempt something so intensive as taking control of another living being lose their lives in the process of separating their spirits from their bodies."

"That's only if the one attempting it is corporal in nature. I have proof. I was going over confessions for heinous crimes—with Rio. For her research on criminal psychology—and…"

He reached out and grabbed a white binder, turned a few pages, and pushed it before Vegeta. He'd written this out because a document couldn't be interrupted. No one could feign deafness either. He submitted many reports this way.

It was a list of statements from the killer's. Several parts were highlighted, as were the dates of testimony.

Bardock sat in silence, watching him read. Here his brow furrowed slightly, there he skimmed a page when he should have read it more carefully, and to his relief he backtracked to it a few pages later…

He looked around the room, knowing he'd distract him if he kept watching too closely. He had written several notes in there himself, underlying obvious connections in the documents, showing him the winding logical trails he had traveled to get to that one final, _absolute_ conclusion.

For a long time, the only sound in the room was the occasional turn of a page. At length, Vegeta sat up. His expression was unreadable.

"How long have you been working on this?"

Hehad been expecting any response but that one. "From my first observation to the last bit of data? A week."

Vegetanodded, looking at the binder sitting innocently before him, and then he focused a tiny bit of energy in his hand, and vaporized it.

Bardock gaped from the pile of ash and melted plastic to the angry face of the king, and as if on cue, they both stood up.

"While your consideration of our safety is appreciated, after a fashion…it is sorely misplaced. My wife is perfectly safe.

"All you've done is waste one week's time—better spent on the data recovered from that Tuffle lab in Mensa. Do you have any idea what could have happened in that week?"

Bardock felt his tail bristle slightly. "_Has_ anything happened?"

Vegeta's dark eyes flashed dangerously. "That isn't the point."

_No…it isn't, is it?_Bardock thought. _You just want to find some way to control the issue…I don't blame you, stupid, but for the love of god open your eyes! _

Outwardly, he only said, "Just use the diamond shard. What do you have to lose?" he didn't like the rising edge creeping into his voice in the last sentence, but he was unable to keep it out.

A long considering silence was his only response, and for a little while he thought maybe, just _maybe_, he had listened to him after all.

"You know, maybe you should take an off day, Bardock. All this…" He gestured broadly to the lab "seems to be driving you a bit mad. Get some fresh air before you get on those reports."

"Damn it all" he fumed, "this theory is valid—and I'm _not_ going _mad_!"

Vegeta cast an amused glance around the bejeweled conference room, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was in the report."

"No, it wasn't."

"The purpose of this is—"

But Vegeta had raised his hand. "I really must be going now. See you around."

He opened the side door, frowning at the duct tape seal that had been placed around it with an expression that seemed to toggle between disgust and concern, and was gone.

Bardock collapsed into a chair at the table again, and put his head in his hands, as the fading echo of the king's footsteps was lost in the constant hum of machinery once more. He had blown it. His one chance to persuade the king of the great danger at hand…but he still had one more option open to him. One, and only one.

He laughed grimly to himself "fresh air indeed"—loath to leave the one safe place left in the whole city where he could be sure the pentacle wasn't watching his every move… he would have to go to the mountain villages, to the wild men who lived there, and plead his case to their king… if he could survive long enough after saying 'hello'…

He moved one of the stone coasters nearest to him, revealing a tiny sliver of diamond, smaller then a splinter, kept clean in a small plastic bag. He thought of that day when Dynasty had come to speak with him, when she had broken down under the pressure of keeping her secret for so long—the possessed birds and insects following her…the threats that the corrupt remnants of the ancient council had been sending her to wear her down and get her to drop her guard. Her worries about the baby…that her stress level alone had to be affecting him badly—the fact that she was sure the baby was going to be a boy and how she wasn't sure if she could protect him…

He couldn't banish the picture of her tearstained face, and the prospect of anyone treating her that way made him furious.

And now this…now what he had found out…it was too much to take—thank God that she didn't know or she really would lose all hope.

His hand itched to hold a pen. He wanted to write all of his frustrations out on paper to clear his head—but instead he got up, tucked the small bag with the diamond shard inside his shirt, and left the small stuffy room, pretending not to notice the fly that buzzed after him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Please R&R – and no flames allowed! Ill update as soon as its ready, offhand I'd say a few days maybe a week. See you next chapter! Take care!**


	2. prolouge II: The Palace of Bones

Well hello! So glad to see you! )

I hope you like chapter 2. In this update I mention two major deities of saiyan religion, Ophelia and Bolero. Lol ill tell more about them next time. Please R+R and enjoy )

Disclaimer: I don't own characters that you recognize from the dbz series. But I do own the characters and names that you don't )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bardock was not looking forward to seeing the man who had once tried to get him burned alive as a witch. Especially now that he was in such a weakened state. The flight across the freezing waters of the Farir Sea towards the kingdom of Ganymede had taken three days and two nights.

He stood shivering on the mountaintop, but it wasn't completely from exhaustion, or even the cold night wind coming off the Sea. It was because he had forgotten the power of the Palace of Bones.

For a little while he simply stood transfixed, taking in its sheer scale and magnificence. It was one of the biggest structures in the world—making Vegeta's palace in Hyuka look like a cottage by comparison.

"Hard to believe that all of those bones are from a single demon, isn't it?"

He jumped at the sudden, unexpected voice, and whirled around wide-eyed.

A tall, beautiful woman was standing there, watching him curiously. "I didn't mean to startle you…is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah—yeah it is, everything's fine" He gestured vaguely in the air toward the palace "Have you seen---"

"The tour group? They're right over there—see the smoke from their fire?" She cut in.

"Actually I meant…'tour group'? You mean that king Pellinore is letting outsiders into the village on a regular basis? What's the occasion?"

"Well I don't think there's any real 'occasion', but I did hear one of the locals say something about the changing state of the world, and how letting outsiders in to sightsee is supposed to help a little. Who knows…maybe it will." She gazed at the palace hopefully. "I mean look at this place! The Divine Ophelia made this herself. She slew the demon to protect our ancestors, and then made the palace to protect them during the storms that followed. In these dark times its important to remember that She's always watching over us. And not to slip back under Bolero's rule and all…you know?"

He nodded. He could understand the need for that completely. Especially if any word of what the tuffles had been up to managed to leak out…ah god either way it was gonna be the end of the world as they knew it—if it went public that meant a massive civil war, utter anarchy in the streets, and every last tuffle on the planet killed off. If no one knew about it too soon, it would _still_ divide the kingdom and every last tuffle would _still_ be killed.

He felt an absurd urge to tell this lady everything and he didn't even know her name…

_You know the city of Mensa?_ He would begin. _Well earlier this year, a bunch of college kids went camping in the wooded areas nearby. They weren't causing any trouble in the tuffle city-- they were just goofing off and minding their own business--and suddenly this guy's buddies realize that he's been missing from the campfire for too long. So they tracked his scent and found a used sedative dart, and two sets of footprints. They followed the trail all the way to this ratty looking warehouse. _

_One of his buddies left to go get some help—something about the situation didn't seem quite right to them. When help finally came, and they went in…_

_Instead of a dusty old catch all, they found a laboratory full of holding cells, dead saiyans from all walks of life—men, women and yeah, kid's too. Lots of data, and lots of traumatized captives that--Praise Ophelia, we were able to save._

_Yes, I mean 'we' meaning I was there too. When queen Dynasty and I were growing up, we lived in small villages that were near each other. We go way back. So when king Vegeta needed scientists he could trust, I got a call. And now I have mountains of records and codes to process and machines from those slaughterhouses that, frankly, scare the hell out of me and anyone else who gets near them. We're supposed to find out what those arcane things were used for…and all of our modern civilization hangs in the balance of what comes of this mess. We've found a few labs like it since then, too. You're right; we desperately need Ophelia, if She hasn't given up on the whole lot of us by now. But my dear, you have no concept of 'dark times'…and you know something else? Despite me telling you this, I hope that you never do._

The rising smell of smoke and roasting meat snapped him out of his dark reverie. He blinked, and looked forward to finding a nice, warm, inn later on so he could rest awhile and clear those mad half-thoughts from his head.

"Hmmm, smells like dinners ready." She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet happily for a second. "You should join us—we caught a huge griffin, we couldn't eat the whole thing if we tried to."

"I might just take you up on that." He grinned, "—right after I take care of something…"

She started walking toward the happy sounds of a large gathering. "Ok! Maybe see you in a while!"

"Oh yeah! Hey what's your name?" He called after her.

"Seraphim! And you?"

"Its Bardock!" he yelled.

He thought that he detected a little smile from her before she went around a corner and was lost from view. After waiting a second to make sure she wasn't coming back, and noting how cute she was, he walked nonchalantly to the open palace doors, and peered inside.

Nothing could be seen but the massive entry hall. Dancing torchlight illuminated paintings of runes and great warriors on the demon-hide walls, and holy symbols and spells were written on the massive bones that held up the ceiling. From his vantage point he could barely see the edge of a great double staircase; he'd once seen pictures of it in a book. It really was an impressive sight.

A hand gripped him by the scruff of the neck and threw him forward into the palace before he could react. He regained his balance and turned just in time to see a fist inches from his face. Without thinking, he grabbed his attacker's arm and dropped down, hurling him across the room…and into a torch stand…that wobbled dangerously before righting itself.

Bardock's relief over not causing the sacred palace to catch on fire was overshadowed by a new concern.

The still swaying torch threw the scattered shadow of the barbarian around the room like a flock of monstrous bats. He got up from his ungainly heap against the wall—powerful energy roiling off of him in waves.

Bardock wasn't weak by any means, but he had no illusions about where he stood. Even if he had have been at full strength, he knew there was just no way.

"I come here as a messenger. I must speak with the great king Pellinore." He kept his voice authoritative and calm, as if he wasn't measuring the distance between himself and the door.

The barbarian closed the distance between them with shocking speed, though he didn't attack. He stopped a few feet away, and Bardock noticed the various claws and fangs he wore around his neck and wrists as a sign of strength. "Did you think that we wouldn't remember you? You who stole from Ophelia's Jewelry box?"

"What!" He shouted in genuine outrage, "That's ridiculous! How _dare_ you accuse me of stealing from the murals in the church!"

"Don't even _try_ to weasel out of this. I'm not the only one who saw you with the jewel. And don't try to run away again either…the last time you took off like a coward you only got away because the old priestess pitied you and prayed for your spirit to be reformed." A crooked smile touched the corner of his mouth as he held out a hand and started to gather energy in it. "But this time there will be no escape. Or forgiveness."

There would be no talking to him, and certainly no fighting him. He had to get out of this mess and then try and get in contact with Pellinore some other way. All at once he saw his chance! Bardock fired energy blasts at a few of the torches on the wall. They nearly tipped over, the guard dove back to steady it, and Bardock turned and dashed for the door and open air as though his tail was on fire.

He got close enough to feel a light breeze that carried the scent of the Sea. Then he was slammed to the floor by a few more guards that dropped down on him from the ceiling. They had snuck around into position just as their comrade was distracting him. Bardock struggled until one of them grabbed his tail, nearly breaking it. The pain was unbelievable. He couldn't move, or make a sound. And dimly through the roaring in his ears he knew was his own heart, he heard the voice of the one who had set him up for this…

"I see the fire that group of visitors set up earlier is still going strong…are they finished using it?"

"Yes, sir—I saw them leave. They went to watch the fights. I think they'll be gone for a few hours at least."

"Excellent."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Exiting eh? Heh heh heh… I figured this would be a great place to break it off for now—nothing like a cliffhanger for interest, hooks, and….is that an angry mob!

AAAggghhh! Alright, alright ill update soon! Sheesh!

Lol—same drill as last time—a few days or a week or so—until its ready!

Please R+R! But like I said before--no flames!

Visit my profile if you wanna know more about how its coming along! Peace! ;)


	3. prolouge III: Ophelia's Mercy

Hi everyone! Hope you like the update! A big thank you to all my reviewers! (distributes cookies and fruit punch)

Yeahhwwn… man is it late… go ahead—read and enjoy—please R&R, and I'm gonna go over here and get cozy…zzzzz lol

----------------------**----------------------**

Seraphim reclined on the pitched roof of her house, and dangled a sandal lazily off the edges of her toes as she watched the stars come out. It had been a good day, albeit a busy one—the outsiders were good guests, but it was also good to see them go. She had a feeling that this was going to be the last such tour for quite some time.

She gathered up plenty of leftover roast griffin for Bardock earlier, and was keeping it warmed up in the fire pit in her yard. She sat up to throw a small energy ball on it to keep the fire going, and looked toward the palace and the village square a few miles away…no sign of him anywhere…

Her thoughts strayed to that mysterious, handsome man she met outside the palace. She wondered what his story could be—not everyone dared crossing the Sea; everyone knew there were great monsters in the Farir that leaped out to eat careless travelers. Especially the weaker ones. What could have made him so anxious to get there—especially since the safer way of circling the Sea only took a couple more days?

'_He had such a panicked look about him…' _She mused. '_Maybe he came here for the same reason I did…mother always thought it was because I needed protection or guidance, so I came to the palace without thinking about it.'_

Her earliest memory occurred only eight years ago, and it was of shivering in front of the Palace…cold, hungry, and frightened because she had no idea how she got there, or why she decided to go, or where _there_ was. All she knew was her name. The little, elderly priestess of the village came upon the hill, discovered her, and raised her as a daughter from that day onward.

_'I know--if he really is in that kind of condition, I'll invite him to stay with me and I can show him how the world works. I'll tell him the story of the Beginning first, and then he wont be nervous about nightfall like I was at first. I have it memorized too, so its not like we have to stop what we're doing to get the book.' _She realized that she was blushing furiously, which made her blush even more.

Idly, she recited the story in her head…

'_In the beginning, there was Bolero, and his wife Ophelia. Bolero enjoyed creating living beings, and Ophelia delighted in creating lush gardens for them to live in. For eons, there was harmony between the two, and then they both wished to further themselves. _

'_Ophelia created the deserts, jungles, mountains, and the vast oceans. She learned to make them small, and as fabulous pearls, so that she could wear them with her favorite jewels._

'_Bolero decided to create truly remarkable beings, so he made several of them, and bade them to fight one another. With every lesson he learned from the winner's design, he would create more. He wanted to prove his greatness by creating a being as nearly as great as himself._

'_One of his favorite creations were the Oozarong. They were great and mighty creatures who quickly put all his other creations to shame. They never ran out of energy, or got hungry or sick, or lost a single battle._

'_Eventually, of course, they too, grew weary in their own way, and demanded better creatures to fight with, seeking a true challenge. Bolero was amused by their antics, and created countless powerful beings for their amusement and His own. But one day, the Oozarong approached Him, and wished to challenge Him directly, for all of his other creations were as nothing to them, and they felt that nothing else could compare._

'_Bolero flew into a rage, insulted by their pride, and cursed them all to forever lose their powers. To become small and weak beyond measure. To grow old, and eventually die. He then cast them all at the feet of their enemies—who were all of His other creations, and told them to show no mercy, so that he could find favor with them once again._

'_When Ophelia saw this, she was aghast. And she asked her Husband how He could hate them so—when they had finally become the creatures He had set out to make in the first place. He told her such was the fate of all who questioned or challenged Him, and left the fallen Oozarong to their suffering._

'_Ophelia watched over them for a time alone, and noticed that while some of them ran about and hid, trying to preserve their lives, others fought hopeless battles. She also saw some of them trying to protect one another. She watched as they learned the meaning of true courage, wisdom, and honor._

'_At last, one day, when the time was right, she created a large pearl, and upon it she made her finest garden. She filled it with countless plants, vast waters, good soil and all manner of glittering stones, and it was good. She placed upon it countless beasts, both weak and strong, and went to the fallen Oozarong._

'_She gathered them up from the wrath of their enemies, and placed them all inside the new garden. She then went to them, and they were afraid, for they knew not what She would do._

'_She separated all the fallen Oozarong that had been too quick to run from their tormenters. She gathered them at her left hand, saying that they would henceforth be known as the Tuffle, and would remain tailless and powerless, as they were, but live long if they used their senses correctly and learned their lessons well._

'_She gathered all the other ones at her right hand, and said that they would henceforth be known as the Saiyan. She told them that they had learned their lessons well, and so She blessed them with long life, good health, and a measure of their former glory.'_

'_They raised their voices joyfully, and praised Her name, and fought in celebration, for they knew they were also free to become as mighty as their want. Seeing the joy of her children, and telling them that she would ever watch over them, and protect them from the wrath of Her Husband, She left them for a while, and put their garden in her jewelry box, calling it Vegeta._

'_And so each day she opens the box to admire her jewels and watch over us, and when she closes the box securely at night, all we see are the bright, glittering jewels inside.'_

The wind riffled her long, white hair, and she sat up, brushing it out of her eyes She almost leaned back again before she realized… that there was too much activity. Normally everyone who lived in the village was on the isle to the east battling or heckling by this time of day… but she saw people running out of their houses, and joining a growing crowd that marched down the road. She saw wood thrown on the massive bonfire, and the bones and leftover griffin she had left behind being taken away…

She stood up in alarm…her mind racing…this was the punishment for the most severe crimes in the Kingdom. But being the Priestess of the village, she would have heard if anything had been done to deserve it! And she or the King would have to be in attendance for it to be legal---

Her thought was cut off as she felt a huge energy spike near the island to the east the fights were always held on. It was a signal that could only mean two things. King Pellinore was on his way, and she had to_ move…_this had just become serious.

Even as the last tendrils of this thought blew across her mind, she was halfway there.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'Excellent' the lead guard had said…and even though he couldn't _see_ his smile, Bardock could _hear_ it.

'_Excellent?'_ _Oh good God no…_his blood turned to ice water in his veins. _I didn't even DO anything! _He renewed his frantic, useless struggle to get away, but to no avail. The crowd of guards pressed in all around him, half carrying half dragging him toward the fire he had smelled earlier. He heard knocking on doors, and a rising babble of mingled voices and shouts…

"Hey what did he do? I didn't think anyone was due for a trial today…"

"Wow look at all those guards! Whoever that fella is he must be really strong—"

"I knew letting all those outsiders in was a bad idea—I was telling Lenord the other day—I said 'Lenord….'"

"Dad look! A parade! Can I watch?"

Staving off panic by a grim act of will, he knew he only had one last good escape plan in him before he lost his mind all together.Perhaps if he went limp…and made them believe he passed out—then maybe his captors wouldn't bother to bind him with energy chains, before…before--and he'd have at least a chance to fly for his life.

He tried…he really, truly did. But he couldn't do it—he was wound up too tightly. He heard a crash and thud as a huge log was tossed on the fire…it was getting closer. The few stars that he could see were blacked out by glowing smoke. And even as he saw the dancing embers swirling up into the sky his mind was still running uselessly. He was thinking about how the very bottom of a candle flame is blue, and couldn't burn a finger passing through it_. 'Just tuck and roll…just tuck and roll and you'll be ok. Please, please don't let this happen…at least…at the very least let me tell someone…don't let this be for nothing…ok Ophelia? Ok…'_

And then something amazing happened…a bright white energy aura flashed above them all, dispelling the smoke in an instant. His captors stopped their march, and a few of them even staggered back. He could see why…because never in his life had he seen something so beautiful and filled with wrath. He saw a mixture of surprise and understanding in her expression for just an instant, as she regarded him, before she focused her full attention on the leader of the guard. "_JENNER! STAY THIS NONSENSE!" _It wasn't a plea… it was a _command._

"_Lady Seraphim_!" Jenner screamed up to her, powering up a little bit. "_THIS is the DEMON from BEFORE! The one who took the STAR—the actual STAR! I SAW HIM DO IT! HE HAS COME TO DO IT AGAIN! DON'T PERMIT HIM TO ESCAPE WITH HIS WORTHLESS LIFE AS YOUR MOTHER DID!" _Bardock noticed that the guard that had grabbed his tail earlier was loosening his grip a little, but not quite enough for him to make a break for it yet…

She landed, and stalked toward the guards, and stopped inches from his face, her ice blue gaze filled with contempt. "Are you questioning my mother's judgment?" They exchanged looks and drew back from their captain, looking at him as though he was already dead. "Tell me, Jenner," Her voice still had a commanding edge to it, and she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "If he truly is a demon, why hasn't he gotten away by now?"

Jenner didn't reply right away. "Because he can't."

"Ah, ha… I see. You think that you can stop a '_demon_' capable of stealing a _star_, but he can't get away because one of you _rabble_ are holding onto his _tail_? Let him go. This instant. This mockery has gone on long enough."

Jenner gave a little laugh, that sickening smile was back in his voice. "And, why would I give that order?"

Seraphim closed her eyes for a moment, as though praying for strength, or restraint. She didn't dignify Jenner's question with a response. "Do you really, seriously know what I think?" Her pale eyes blazed, "I think that there are only two reasons why you've done this. And I can't decide which disgusts me more. I think that you saw me speaking to him earlier—I sensed you nearby." At this Jenner gasped. "Don't deny it. And I also think its because he's obviously from one of the kingdoms farther south. So you thought that you could incite the public against him by using those ridiculous myths about how all the people there are in league with demons, and in doing so get rid of someone who you felt was competing with you for my attention. I never could stand you, Jenner. And this dishonorable behavior is precisely the reason why. Now I'm telling you as _Priestess_ to get away from Bardock, and as Seraphim, I'm telling you to get away from my mate, before I _kill _you. Do I make myself _clear_?"

As she spoke, she gradually powered up, and the guards released their hold on Bardock at once. He powered up immediately, and before the shocked Jenner could say another word, he was spun around. Bardock shot him point-blank in the face with an energy blast, and danced out of the way before a fist swung blindly throughempty air with devastating force, meant for his head. He landed low a few yards away, and then launched himself mercilessly back at the injured guard's midsection. He was determined to pay this asshole back for what he had put him through no matter what the cost.

First Seraphim thought that he was trying to hit Jenner in the stomach, but she uttered a gasp of surprise along with everyone else as Bardock caught his tail in both hands, and bent it back on itself with a loud _crack!_

Jenner screamed and doubled over, several of the men in the crowd passed out, and Bardock leapt out of the injured man's reach. "And that's what happens when…when that happens." He finished lamely, with a sheepish grin on his face and a happy, ruthless gleam in his eye. _'At least I got some of my pride back'_, he thought '_and it looks like I impressed Seraphim—bonus!' _She was watching him with wide eyes…but…

She was looking from his face to an area over his head…a few feet higher up. With a tense look on her face.

Almost against his will, he craned his neck up. The huge man loomed above him, covered in scars. He wore the skins and razor sharp fangs of some unimaginable beast, and even without seeing the star of the royal family tattooed on his arm, he knew exactly who he was dealing with. King Vegeta's older brother…

"Ah, well met, King Pellinore."

-------------------------------------------

Its late, and I cant think of anything too witty to write in this space right now lol—so like I said before please r and r, and Ill have the update out for you all—fresh baked---in a week or so )

Take care now, all! (kisses+hugs) lol


	4. prolouge IV: The Power of Ki

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz.

Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 4 ) in this chapter, we take a little detour (or is it?) from the end of the story line in chapter three. We will revisit that chain of events in chapter 5. All of you will be pleased with the result, im sure.

Also, I'd like to again express my gratitude to my reviewers, and celebrate that this fic has received over 200 hits! Huzzah!

Let us be more silent now, for the hour is growing late…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The fathomless ocean of the sky settled its warm bulk against the sleeping city. A slight wind stirred invisible boughs and brush, and it bore a secret rustle and the sweet scent of the growing raja blossoms into the open, arched stone windows of the palace. He kept his ears alert, catching only the faint, musical twittering of nightbirds and crickets on an early summer's eve.

What was responsible for waking him up? He rarely awoke out of a sound sleep without cause…he concentrated harder.

There were no creeping footsteps. No suppressed ki signatures anywhere around. No danger of any kind to sleeping mate and unborn babe. He relaxed somewhat, his eyelids gaining weight once again.

_Blip!_

'_What?'_ He drug himself back from the fringes of a dream…

And suddenly he knew.

He sat up slowly, and gazed down at her…taking in every detail of her long, raven-black hair…her elegant, well-loved face…and finally her full, round belly. He watched…waiting patiently…excitedly…expectantly…because sooner or later—

_Blip!_

He smiled in the darkness…it was _their baby_…a tiny, little flicker of ki that was finally strong enough to be sensed by the world!_ It was the first ki_! And it was even strong enough to _wake him up_!

As he watched, delighted, he saw the covers move just a little. The devastating effects of a well-placed, pre-natal kick. Seized by a sudden idea, he focused a minuscule amount of energy on his fingertip—the light from it wasn't even bright enough to read by—and reduced it by half. This was more or less how much ki the baby had shown.

He moved his finger a few inches over the covers, and then took it back. At first there was no reaction, but then…

_Blip, blip! Kick! Blip!_

They played this way for what felt like roughly ten minutes before the baby tired of the game. Beaming with pride, he settled back down beside her. She moved, seeking his warmth, and when she found it she relaxed against him with a contented sigh. He gently wrapped a powerful arm around her to hold her close.

And his dreams were so close to reality that he didn't even notice when he had fallen asleep again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She knows this place well, for this is the home of the People of the Mist, her family. The vast, hot rainforests of the southern wilds.

_She is in full battle gear. Her light, leather and cloth armor is designed for quick movement rather then real protection. War paint is streaked across her face, as well as her armor, to serve as symbolic war paint for the baby. She carries no weapons. She has no need of any. She is the mightiest of all her people, unsurpassed in her intelligence and skill in wielding their ancient, mysterious arts. Legendary for her beauty and sheer ferocity. She is as a goddess, and none can stand against her_

_She walks south purposefully, and feels a familiar ki appear behind her. She turns, and she sees her mate, crouched on a moss covered log a few yards away. He is clad in the battle gear of_ his_ family—the people of the north-most isles, so he wears armor that is built for warmth, and protection rather then speed, and bracelets made of fangs and claws from the strongest creature he ever tracked and killed with his bare hands. He is the mightiest of _all_ his people, unsurpassed in wisdom, courage, and strength. He is as a god, and none can stand against him._

_He gives her a playful half-smile, and springs at her, covering most of the ground between them in an instant. She dodges around him like a serpent, shoves him off balance, and lobs a kick at the small of his back. He flops over on his side at the last second, takes hold of her outstretched ankle, and uses her momentum to spin her around quickly as he rises to his feet. Before she can regain her own balance, she is in his arms, his spiky brown hair is soft between her fingers, and the kiss is long and very, very good. _

_After they break the kiss at last, she cuddles against his broad, muscular chest a moment, rejoicing in the feel of his warm embrace and the rhythmic thumping of his heart. They are a pantheon, and the only thing they are truly powerless against is one another._

_But then he tightens his grip on her, and he stands straight and stock-still. She looks up at him, and he is glaring at something directly behind her. His chiseled jaw is set, and with an effort he tears his gaze away and turns, his arm across her shoulders as if to steer her back the way they came. To take her away from the thing he saw. _

_But she will not be led away without seeing for herself. She stands her ground and turns to see…_

_The Barrier._

_It stretches roughly thirty feet high, and it looks at first glance to be a gigantic hedge. But she knows its really made up of all manner of plant life and stones from the mighty forest, for it has been maintained by the careful effort of her people since time out of mind. Since the last time Ophelia walked among them in Her garden._

_She walks toward it, and is forced to skip and duck around his attempts to stop her. Her people have made it so no _ordinary_ saiyan can approach the Barrier without sensing the terrible danger waiting within. She knows it isn't his fault. He doesn't understand that she has done this her whole life. He doesn't understand the true depths of her power, having never been able to witness it. She knows he only wants her to be safe. When she stops short of it by several feet, having no need to go closer, she can feel his relief._

_She senses that something is wrong with the Barrier. She can feel something coming through, and it feels like a dark, evil wind. She sweeps her sharp gaze across it, and finds the breach. It isn't anything terribly serious—yet. It looks like it only needs a patch, and nothing on the other side has discovered the weakness yet._

_She turns back for a moment, only to throw him a reassuring, yet mischievous look. He calls her back with a tone of urgency in his deep, booming voice. She ignores him with a flippant wave of her tail, and begins her work. Today he will finally see her true power unveiled._

She stands with her feet together and her arms at her sides, and concentrates on the soil. She concentrates on the water and the air within it. She extends her energy to the ground through her feet, and feels the forest floor fill her with strength in return. She raises her arms slowly, drawing the strange energy and power up through her whole body. She becomes an extension of the forest. She now has power over it.

_The emerald canopy of leaves high above them begins to shake violently, and a storm of brightly colored birds erupt into the heavens. Great roots like bullwhips tear loose from deep underground to slither in the soil and flail aimlessly around her in the air. For a moment they blot out the sky, for the trees are mighty and as old as the forest itself. Only she among all her people can influence them so greatly._

_Finally, several of the trees give one last shudder as they pull free altogether, and they walk and pull themselves along by their mighty roots until they meet the Barrier. They climb upon it and over each other. They weave their branches and bend their trunks until nothing is left of the breach, then as one they shoot their roots back into the ground. They arrange their leaves to catch the sun once more, and then all is silent. All traces of evil are gone._

_It is done. And for the first time in a millennium, sunlight shines on the forest floor. _

_She turns back to him proudly, and to her surprise he is directly behind her again. He has overcome his natural instincts to stay away to come for her. His expression is full of wonder, and when he puts an arm across her shoulders to guide her away again, she doesn't protest._

_They cross the now-sunny clearing, and as she takes what would have been her first step back into the shade of the forest…_

_It vanishes._

_They freeze in shock, for they are left in the middle of a bare, blasted wasteland. There isn't a single blade of grass or growing thing. There isn't the scent of water or even of soil. A sour, sickly, odor permeates the stale air. It is as if the very wind has given up hope and refused its right to pass through. The sandy ground has a disgusting kind of greasy sheen to it, rather like dung, and it feels unpleasant under their feet. _

He wildly scans the empty horizon in alarm, but if he is alarmed, she is terrified. Because she knows where they are…

They are behind the Barrier.

_She doesn't understand how they got there. She doesn't know how to get back, because in all directions it's the same tangible emptiness, the same indescribable _wrongness _surrounding them. The Barrier has disappeared behind them, and the things that she only _sensed_ coming out of the breach in it before are now washing over them in noxious waves._

_Suddenly she feels something change. The hairs on her neck and tail bristle out with the power of it, and then she is pulling him back as the horrid, cursed land shifts beneath them. As if something indescribable is trying to burrow out. She screams at him to move, and he picks her up and leaps away just as the demon bursts forth in a spray of foul rubble. A shroud of darkness bleeds across the weak, gray sky like a blot of watercolor paint, and somehow in the middle of all of it, she is glad that part of its hulking, monstrous form is covered up, because demons are so unnatural that the sight of an especially powerful one is enough to drive some people into madness._

_The vile thing pins them to the spot with a glare of unholy interest, and ropes of saliva run down its unspeakably sharp fangs to drip unhindered to the ground far below. Its jaws are large enough to swallow a whale, and as they watch, stricken, it takes one purposeful, slouching step toward them._

_He powers up, and she reaches out and clenches his arm with her fingernails to make him quit. Demons are attracted by ki attacks. And are immune to them in turn. They were designed with only vengeance in the heart of their Creator, and so their sole purpose is to relentlessly pursue and_ _devour any and all saiyans unlucky or foolish enough to cross their path. Body, and ki. Spirit, and all._

_She knows that she and the baby are the only ones who stand even the slightest chance of victory. Being pregnant always increases a demon queller's strength, for that more than anything else can help the warrior truly connect with all things having to do with life and growth and survival. It is well that she is, because without being able to focus on that precious life growing within her, she would nearly be as powerless here as her mate. Nothing in this cursed land would be willing to help her at need. Nothing at all, for none of it is part of Ophelia's garden. Not anymore._

_She begins to focus, but she hears a soft cry, and realizes that she is holding something close. She looks down to see a baby in her arms, completely wrapped in a soft blue and white blanket. In spite of the situation, her heart gives a leap of joy._

_But then she realizes that she can't stand against the terrible abomination bearing down upon them after all. Even though her instincts are screaming at her to fight until the last draw and release of her breath._

_His hand falls on her shoulder, and he leaves it there for a long moment. She wants to look up at him, yet she is almost fearful of whatever is written on his face._

_He takes off one of his bracelets, takes one of her hands, and places it on her arm. He tells her that he will distract the fell thing while they get away, and then follow them. He tells her to go. Immediately. But she can see the lie in his deep brown eyes. She starts to cry. She begs him not to do it. This terrible thing that she knows is coming._

_He growls at her to_ take him out of there_. And at first she is confused at his meaning, but then she remembers that their son is in her arms. Completely helpless and depending on at least one of them to survive. She cries harder, but this time she is crying out that she is sorry. That she never should have stayed to fix the Barrier. That she loves him terribly, and yet she never would have gotten involved with him had she thought for a _second_…_

_The terrible reality of what she just said crashes down on her, and she gasps and cries that she didn't mean it that way. Never that way. He tilts her chin up with his hand, and rumbles that he knows, but never to say anything like that ever again…_

_In that world _or_ the next._

_One last sweet kiss, far too brief for either of their liking. Then he is in the air. Powered up to full strength. Speeding straight toward the wretched thing that she knows will take his life. When he reaches the demon, he lands on the ground before it. He takes off his other bracelet, and throws it to the ground. She recognizes this threat display. It's a promise that the fangs and claws of the demon will become his next bracelet. It throws the demon into a snarling frenzy. She can see him tense from all that way away. Getting ready to leap to one side…_

_With a sob, she turns and runs. She isn't strong enough to see it happen. And she knows that the only solace she can offer him is the sight of her fleeing back as she and their precious son escape from hell._

_For a few moments she can sense his ki burning brightly—flickering as he dodges and fights and stalls for them. She has just enough time to think that if by some miracle she can find the hidden Barrier and cross back safely, he can follow them after all._

_In an instant, his ki is gone. A moment later, she smells his blood._

_The baby cries. _

_Horribly the blood-smell grows stronger. The world shakes underfoot as the demon gives chase and grows close._

_She clutches the baby close to her. She is his mother. He is all that is left of his father. She will always protect him. No harm will ever befall him. _

_A gigantic, clawed forepaw smashes down on her back, pinning her down like a field mouse. She instinctively throws her arms out directly in front of her so the baby wont be crushed beneath her _and _the monster. The fall and awkward landing rattle her grip. She feels the foul dirt lurch beneath her, and then a wind finally _does_ blow. It blows with the gale force of a dozen hurricanes. It blows tons of sour, dead ground, blackening out the already dark world. _

_She frantically tries to get a better hold of the baby, but its too late. Still wrapped up warmly in his blanket, he is carried away by the wind. She can hear his terrified cries and hiccups drifting away. She sends her own screams after him, and fights like an Oozarong to break free._

_And then the ground gives one last, unlovely heave as the demon leaves, its paw coming off her back at last. The debris settles down, the darkness disperses somewhat, and the poisoned world returns to its own mad definition of normalcy._

_Somehow she gets up, and she is screaming for her son. She is running drunkenly toward the last place she heard his desperate cries for help, for her. She only finds a small, irregular looking mound. She digs into it with her fingers…_

_But all she finds is…_

_The soft, blue and white blanket._

_Embroidered with the star and ki blast of the royal family._

_And now she lies broken and alone in the mad realm, the demon realm. The mate of a dead god, and mother to a precious baby son she never even got to look upon, who went to Ophelia much, much too soon. She buries her face in the blanket and weeps for her lost men. She has no interest in running. No interest in leaving the dead land, for now she is dead inside. She will stay and become poor sport for the next thing to pass her by. _

_She was once the great Queen Dynasty. The greatest demon queller who ever lived._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Not an hour after he sensed the baby's ki, he snapped instantly awake. Her ki had changed. It became more difficult to sense, yet still as strong as ever. He heard a rustling beneath the windows, and he saw that she was using her strange powers to bring in assorted rubbish from outside. Old, dried up weeds, thick green blades of grass, feathers, and clumps of dirt, flower petals, leaves and even the odd dead bug or two.

Before his eyes, all the rubbish began to mold together and change shape into miniature versions of themselves, the dead land, and the monster. Held only by her concentration, fueled by the vividness of the terrible visions that whirled unbidden through her heart, he saw a silent replay of everything that took place in her nightmare from the time they were stranded, and on.

He watched it all, transfixed with horror, and when it came to the part where she was left utterly alone and undone, she was stricken in real life, _still asleep_, by great, heartbroken sobs that shook her whole body.

He tried to wake her up, but she didn't react. She was too upset to even notice. So he did the best he could do to assure her that she wasn't alone. He lay back down beside her and held her much as he did before, then he gradually funneled some ki into his aura. Surrounding her with it. Before long, he felt some of her ki come back to him, and knew that he was getting his point across. Her features smoothed, her breathing became deep and regular again, and she released her mysterious hold on the rubbish beneath the window, letting it drift to the floor.

"_Saints preserve us_." His whisper was hoarse. What could have _possibly_ happened to cause such dark thoughts to torment her so?

It was symbolic…it _had_ to be, because nothing of the world could be so dark and horrible, and nothing was capable of harming either of them at any time.

He set about analyzing the dream. First of all, they had been in an unknown place, where there wasn't anything familiar looking. It was difficult to tell anything else about the place, since it had been shown to him out of jumbled up junk.

They had been alone, and a huge monstrous thing had come out of the ground and attacked them. Leaving only her as a survivor.

So whatever they had faced was most likely something she felt that no one else was capable of facing, and the monstrous thing represented some titanic challenge or unlooked-for threat. But why would it only destroy him and the baby?

Then it slowly dawned on him.

It had to be growing fear of the tuffle situation. She had seen the horrific pictures from the lab investigations, and the worst things often took place many stories underground. Science was the only power that neither of them understood. And according to what the investigators and the science guild had uncovered thus far, it was growing clearer every day that the purpose was to find the "true" cause behind an average saiyan's power.

Also, tuffle society was nearly completely devoid of plant and animal life. It was all concrete and metal and glass.

Hence, the unfamiliar surroundings the whole ordeal took place in.

Satisfied with this explanation, he decided that from that day forward, he would try his best to keep certain bits of information from her. Such as the newly-discovered storage units full of severed tails. She didn't need to know about those awful things…especially in her condition.

And at the first safe opportunity, they would take a trip north to Ganymede. He would hunt a splendid sea tortoise and take the shell for the bassinet they would need before too long. It would get them away from the palace for a time…

Besides…

It was often said in his home villages that when used as a bassinet, it guaranteed good health and long life for the babe.

He relaxed, but stayed wakeful, even in that dark hour. There would be no further sleep that night…not after all that…

----------------------

Cool radiance flowed from the very air itself, heralding the coming sun, and sending all the insects and birds to meet it in celebration. The dim, glistening morning stars winked out and drifted down to shimmer upon every leaf, blade of grass and rooftop. A few flyers could be seen, far off, beginning their daily errands and training, perhaps knowing that soon the honest heat of the day would set in, and drive them to the shade and cool stone, the rivers, the lakes, and perhaps even the faraway sea.

She slept on peacefully, and the baby gave a little kick.

He stifled a yawn, and continued his watch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I'd really appreciate more reviews please—it would really be nice if you could spare the time )

I hoped you enjoyed yourself, and stay on board for chapter 5—coming soon in a week or so!

Stay out of the heat!


	5. Prolouge V: Safe Haven

I'm getting a little sick of writing disclaimers, so I tell you what, feds—ill put an extended disclaimer up on my profile page soon, and after that, I'm not writing another one, but ill be updating it as things become revealed in the tale. So for now be satisfied with the fact that I don't own dbz, or id have a mountain of cash!

Enjoy! And yes, I have noticed that each chapter is steadily getting longer, but hey, that's what the story seems to want right now—so who am I to argue? Lol

-------------------

At the end of chapter 3… 

Almost against his will, he craned his neck up. The huge man loomed above him, covered in scars. He wore the skins and razor sharp fangs of some unimaginable beast, and even without seeing the star of the royal family tattooed on his arm, he knew exactly who he was dealing with. King Vegeta's older brother…

"Ah, well met, King Pellinore"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several of the villagers began to chatter at once, and he held up a hand, cutting them off.

"Well met." His voice was light and conversational, but Bardock wasn't fooled.

Pellinore's expression was stony and unreadable as he looked around at the odd scene he had stumbled upon, looking from the desperate, wild-eyed southerner, to Jenner, silently shrieking on the ground, to Seraphim.

"Your Highness! They were going to burn this visitor illegally!"

"Actually," Jenner snarled, "we were given permission to kill this demon vermin long ago. He just took off before we could."

Bardock lost his temper again. He'd had enough nonsense for one day. "Alright—number one, I'm not a _damn demon_. Number two, _I didn't_ _fricken' _ DO_ anything_! And number three, I was_ pardoned_ of not doing anything, because the old priestess had more sense then _all of you losers put together_!"

A collective gasp and shocked silence followed that. He briefly wondered what the problem was, then his eyes widened in panic. Had he just called Seraphim and the King losers? He hadn't meant to! "I mean besides the two of you!" he indicated the king and Seraphim.

The kings face darkened, and Seraphim wore an awestruck expression that said, "what the hell are you thinking?" almost as if she had whispered it in his ear. _Oh crap!_ He thought desperately, _what have I done?_

"I…I meant—" he motioned toward Seraphim and met her moonlight blue eyes with his own hazel ones. "You're great." He said in a small voice, with a 'thanks for trying' air.

Seraphim smiled warmly at him, and then shook her head with a 'god you're hopeless' air, and a silent laugh. Everyone saw.

"Lady Majora's good sense, or Lady Seraphim's greatness notwithstanding…" The King began to circle him. Bardock got into a fighting stance. Everyone laughed, knowing he was all out of energy and luck. Pellinore paid it no attention.

"Of all the rare occasions that someone is _nearly_ put to death here, this is the first time anyone has returned." He stopped pacing before him. "So…Bardock, is it? I'm willing to hear an interesting story for novelty's sake. What brings you back?"

Reluctantly Bardock stepped out of his stance, and, shocking everyone, he knelt.

"I've come as a messenger. I bring important news of…a serious and sensitive nature. I can't reveal anymore to you out in public. But you've _got_ to hear me _out._ You're the only one who—"

Jenner piped up, his tail dangling at an unnatural angle. "Messenger! Hah. A messenger of Bolero Himself…I caught him in the sacred palace! He tried to burn it down—!"

Bardock resisted the urge to rush Jenner and tear his tail off altogether, but held himself back at the last minute. "No, that isn't entirely accurate, I _swear!_" _—and it was all that ridiculous bastard's doing anyway!_ He wanted to add, but he forced his traitorous mouth to snap shut.

Seraphim shot Jenner a venomous look, and looked up directly to meet the King's eyes. "Jenner just wants him dead because Bardock made a _fool_ of him, your Highness. A _bigger _fool, at any rate."

The chatter in the crowd rose up gradually, and they all had to shout over each other to be heard through the din.

"ENOUGH!" King Pellinore roared. In his anger, Bardock sensed enough energy in his aura _alone_ to kill him three times over, and knew there _really was_ no possibility of escape if it came between running and dying. He glared down at Bardock. "Who sent you?"

"No one. For no one else wishes to hear it. Lives hang in its balance." As he said this last, he looked straight into the King's eyes.

The next time King Pellinore spoke, his tone was quieter. "Where are you from, boy?"

Bardock never broke eye contact as he answered simply…" The great Kingdom of Hyuka, which you know well."

"Faith…I do…at that…" He cast a sideways, questioning look at Seraphim. She nodded back. She felt that Bardock was for real.

"Alright then. I will hear your words…and if they_ aren't_ words worth hearing…you will not leave this village with your life. Not if _Ophelia Herself_ came to your aid."

Bardock shakily found his feet, but never broke eye contact.

The King caught her eye. She knew that he wanted her to perform her trade, and see that he wasn't a demon. In either event it was time to take him away from the villagers.

She turned to Bardock "Do you have enough strength to fly to that hill over there? Its that house with the lights on. Above the valley."

He wanted to boast that he had enough strength to take down all the guards, the King, and still circle the Kingdom twice, but he almost couldn't get up from that kneel before. So he settled for a simple "Yeah." and hoped for the best, flying slowly, and pacing himself. She matched his speed and stayed within catching distance if he were to suddenly drop from the sky.

The tall grass in the valley rippled in waves beneath them, and it was a relief as they gradually left the smoke and the noise of the village behind. He was forced to land at the foot of the hill, and even though Seraphim wouldn't have minded giving him some energy, she knew the ways of men well enough to know they were often prideful about such things, and that getting saved by a woman in the _first place_ was probably killing him.

In truth, Bardock was too dead on his feet to notice or care in any way about pride by the time he landed. He was happy to be alive and had this woman to thank, though she was so unrealistically beautiful that she could have easily been a hallucination. Somewhere above him, on a gentle slope that seemed like a vertical wall, there was light, and warmth, and food. He drove himself on and up, and when he finally reached the doorway his first step inside was shaky and she felt his already weak energy level plummet. He was about to collapse. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him through the little house to her bedroom. Enough was enough. She told him to lie down a while, he mumbled something that might have been "thankyouthankyouthankyou", let himself fall onto the bed, and he was instantly deep asleep.

She stood there for a long moment, and took full opportunity of a chance to get a really good look at him without making him feel strange, the way she sometimes felt when people looked at her white hair and tail and whispered to each other. She never saw anyone like him before. His skin was the color of the wet sand on the beach. His hair was blacker then the spaces between the stars, yet when firelight shone on it, it turned iridescent blue. His tail was black too, and she saw that the hair on his tail was short and bristly looking compared to the tails of the other people in the village, meaning that more than a few of his ancestors came from the hotter climates farther south. She wondered at all the places he must have seen before…all the amazing adventures he must have had…

Those feelings she had for him before were even stronger now. Back there…she hadn't really _meant_ to call him her mate...but it felt so _right_ and _natural_ to. And she realized that even though he heard her say it, and they'd had time to discuss it since, he hadn't brought it up once. So maybe it felt right to him, too. How exiting!

Happily, she stepped back into the front room, and closed the bedroom door just enough so it wouldn't click the latch. She knew he wasn't a demon, so she would carry out a simple test later solely to prove it to the King. Probably even just reading a few passages out of the Dinen should do the trick. If he didn't fall ill when he heard it, it was a good sign. If she could touch the book to his forehead afterward, without it causing a burn mark, he was home free.

And if they wanted to hear his message that night, she would simply turn them away. He needed his rest, especially if Jenner found some way to get even for his tail.

--------------------------------

A few hours later, she was stretched out on her couch, knitting a surprise for a friend of hers, just to busy her hands. It was for Pellinore's sister-in-law, Dynasty. She was expecting, and since she had some extra yarn lying about, she decided to make her a little baby blanket with it.

Soft snoring floated through the gap in the door, but it couldn't quite conceal the sound of crunching footsteps on the gravel path leading up to her door. Annoyed, she watched the outside window. She saw a huge, looming shadow fall on her closed curtains, and then the sound of a soft knock carried easily into the warm, quiet house.

She answered the door quietly. King Pellinore was standing outside, and she invited him in.

"So, Seraph? What do you believe we're dealing with here?" the King sat at her table, and she followed suit.

"I believe," she began, "That we have an exhausted, desperate man in our midst, and it doesn't get much more complicated then that. I haven't seen the slightest bit of evidence that he has anything to do with demons in any way. When he told me his name, he looked me in the eye. And he trusted me enough to travel with me, and turn his back—even in his weakened state. He was even able to come in my house with all the charms I set around it."

"Unless he has such power that they don't affect him. Where is he now?"

"He's sleeping. Another point of evidence, I might add. Powerless or not, a demon would never sleep in my presence."

"True, yet how could such a _weakened_ man be capable of breaking Jenner's tail? Like him or not, we both know what kind of power he's got."

"Desperation, and anger at being humiliated, of course. Its nothing we haven't witnessed before, in some form or another. Some hunter is about to get eaten alive by god-knows-what, and finds the strength to make it his kill." She made her point, but continued on anyway. "And let us not forget that fool Jenner had his guard down at the time."

"With respect," He interrupted carefully, "Jenner was acting for the well being of the village. He shoved Bardock into the Palace hoping that the magic of the place would decrease his power."

"In that case, he is an even bigger fool, for not contacting me with the information of a demon in the_ area_. He knows that if one was to ever show up, I'm the only one who could take care of it. Look at what kind of example he just set for the villagers! And he disrespected me, too. In all honesty if Bardock hadn't taken the liberty,_ I _would have broken his tail." She didn't like the way he kept contradicting her. If he seriously trusted her judgment, why wouldn't he just accept it? It was clearly an open and shut case…

Pellinore looked at her intently, as if measuring her. Finally, she got fed up with it. "What? What is it?"

He chose his words carefully. "All of those things make excellent points. And I do trust your judgment on the matter. But I also don't think that you're _fully aware_ of what we have in our midst---now don't misunderstand me. You know your business, and the fact that we haven't had hardly any demon encounters since you joined the village is _not a coincidence_. But I was there. I saw what happened. No one else there will ever forget it. And I don't believe that whatever is at work with this fellow is all that it seems."

"How is it that this other thing he has done is so unforgivable, yet he was already pardoned for it? And by my mother, no less?"

His eyes were serious, his voice low. "No one is really..._completely_…sure of that. Lady Majora wasn't one to justify herself." She saw the ghost of a smile on his grizzled, bearded face, and felt herself return it a little.

Her mother had been close friends with the former High King and Queen, and whenever they had business to attend to, she would often be called upon to help keep an eye on their rambunctious, impossible sons, Pellinore and Vegeta. She was dear to them, and a comfort when they lost their parents, long years later. When she finally heard the call of Ophelia telling her that it was time to take her own final journey north, a few short years ago, both of the brothers went with her, as far as was allowed, to send her on her way and wish her well.

Out of nowhere, Pellinore began to explain. "It was a clear night, much like this night. The sky was clear, the Sea was calm, yet it was a year or two before you showed up, and the moon was low, and slight. The village was sleeping soundly. I sensed a low ki signature, strange to the village, but at once I sensed aunt Majora near it, so I stayed on alert, lest she needed some help I was capable of offering."

She nodded. Demons were immune to ki attacks, so only skilled priests and priestesses could do anything with them. He hadn't wanted to rush out and complicate matters, but also hadn't wanted to leave the Priestess to herself in the face of something dangerous. Especially when the moon was in its small phases and unwelcome spirits and servants of Bolero were more active and powerful.

"I felt things quiet down, and like a fool I let the matter fall, thinking that it was over. It almost cost us all our lives, or worse. I felt the energy return, and I finally set out. Silently. Yet I was loud as compared to the silence of the darkness. There wasn't hardly any moon…and I stalked the strange ki to the edge of the cliffs. And that was when I saw him. He was facing the Sea, and he was reaching high, as if to catch something."

He paused, as if to collect his thoughts. "And it was…it was a glowing thing. About the size of the moon. It looked actually something like a ki blast, only it was different. I felt no ki signature from it, yet it gave off a strange green light—the likes of which I haven't seen before or since. And as it drifted down to meet him, and I saw how he caught it thoughtlessly, and threw it about, and watched it…and caught it again…I realized that I was watching the unthinkable theft of one of Ophelia's jewels."

"…What?…but that was…that's not…possible." Was all she could manage.

"But even worse…was the realization that I was watching a dark being that was powerful enough to do it. No one…not even in the Dinen…had that kind of terrible power. The kind of power to take a star from the sky itself, and play with it idly like a child's toy. As I watched him, I also realized that he hadn't come only for that. If he wanted to take one of Ophelia's jewels, he really could have taken one from _anywhere_. But the only business that would bring a creature like that to us, up here, was the Palace. At that moment I was sure…that he had come—he was sent to topple the Palace of Bones into the Sea, and that he was only biding his time."

Pellinore's eyes had taken on a haunted look that she had never seen before. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him to witness that. He was like most of the men of his line—possessing great power, and a will to match, so seeing him so shaken about the encounter was almost as rattling as the tale itself.

"I knew that Lady Majora couldn't drive him away, despite her skill. I knew that the combined strength of myself, my brother, and every army between our Kingdoms wouldn't be enough to end his existence, but I had to try. So I invoked the power of our line to try and weaken him, to dare him to take a physical form that could be injured, then I stepped forward and raised my ki. He finally noticed me, and placed the star at his feet, and greeted me as a friend. Several warriors from the village were creeping about the shadows by then. The beast either didn't know, or didn't care. I don't think he knew he had been found out, but I was doubtful. Yes, I'll admit it, only to you. I was doubtful as to whether the trick had worked."

Ouji was the first and only Oozarong to ever challenge Bolero, and he was both credited, and blamed, for it—depending on what part of the world you happened to be in. King Pellinore and King Vegeta were both his direct descendents. There was more superstition and rumor surrounding them and their family then either of them could ever guess, but this was the first time she had heard either of them actually mention having some kind of secret ability. She would ask him about it later, under different circumstances, but not now.

"So you can imagine my relief," He continued, his mood improving. "When we took him down much easier then we ever could have hoped. I would have been rather embarrassed for having summoned the others, if not for how badly it could have been. I decided to have him killed quickly, of course, before he could escape from his physical state, but first I wanted him to put the star back. The fool was full of stories about how it wasn't a star. He said that it was something that he found on the road—the road! Can you believe it? A road in some busy village on the mainland that he passed through on his way. He said that he didn't know that it lit up when it was touched by ki, for he had never seen one before, but he guessed that it was some kind of child's toy. Of course we weren't about to be fooled--"

_Poor Bardock…_she thought_, he must have been so frightened…and that was years ago. Almost—wait—no. At least _ten years_. Ten years of training and power increases weaker then he is now. Just a scared kid._

"—So we," He chuckled savagely, "_encouraged_ him to do it. So he took it, and threw it high. For a moment we all watched it on its way back up to join the rest of the stars…and then we watched it fall down…and crash into the Sea. As we watched, before anyone could make a move to get it back, something came up out of the water, and swallowed it."

Her eyes were very wide.

He went on matter-of-factly, "So I ordered a burning, so at least Ophelia could clearly see that we didn't abide by that kind of nonsense. We were just about to get the mess over with when aunt Majora stepped in. She was saying that we were making a big mistake, and she _pardoned him right out from under me_—_in front of me_, and began to pray to Ophelia for him and all the rest of us that some great wrong had just been averted._ I think that he bewitched her before_, instead of harming her when he had the chance, yet I didn't want to undermine her in front of the village. I knew she'd be angry with herself when the enchantment wore off, and besides—I knew my trick would work anytime. So for Majora alone, I allowed him to run. And never return. Do you know what she said to me? After he was out of sight? She said that he was chosen by the fates to do important work, that no one had any right to hinder."

"But not all things that are important are great, and now he's back, Seraphim. He's back, and much, much stronger then before. And what's more, he seems to have _bewitched you, too_."

"I would never, _ever_ play with such a serious matter, Pellinore. I swear to you upon my _mother_ that I sense _nothing strange_ about him."

"I know. _I know that you don't_. _You can't help it_. But now I hope that you _do _understand that I cannot permit him to gain more power and come back to us again in ten more years. He might find some way to get around that trick I caught him with last time_, if he hasn't already_. _Fight back_ against whatever spell he's put you under—_I know that you're strong enough!_ _Fight back_, and let us _end this_!" He unsheathed a long, curving dagger, made of polished, serrated bone, and went to the bedroom door.

Before she knew she was up from the table, she was between Pellinore and the door, bristling.

"And who are you? Who _are you_ to come into my house with such ideas? Yes, you're the King, and yes, you're my friend. But you don't have the _right_!" she let her ki flare up a little, and little flickers of white lightning danced across her skin.

He blinked, and nearly backed up in spite of himself, though he concealed it well. "I have _the right_ to defend Ganymede! I have _the right_ to stop the _apocalypse—as only one of my line can_! _I will have no further objections_!" he snarled. "_Stand down_!" His gaze was hard.

"Even if you can commit _some miracle_ and overcome me, you will _never_ be able to get away with it—not with all the protective charms placed upon this house and _anyone who dwells inside_. Bardock will not be harmed by your hand _or_ your will." She levelly returned his gaze, and was sort of surprised to find that she was shaking a little and close to tears. She hated to fight with him, since he and his family were basically the only family she had. "So ill just say _good night_. Ill tell Bardock that you'll hear his message tomorrow?"

After a long moment, He finally backed up, sheathed the dagger, and wordlessly crossed the front room. She waited for only a second, and followed behind at a few paces, to see him out. Just before he got to the door, he turned. "I will hear his message…in the Palace. Then I will run _my_ test."

She opened her mouth, and drew breath to further plead Bardock's case, but she immediately saw that he wasn't willing to listen to anything more.

Before he left her doorway, he paused and looked back at her. "My mind is made, and if he truly has nothing to hide, he has nothing to fear." She nodded miserably, and the King left, closing the door softly behind him.

She couldn't believe what he had just implied…how could he be so cruel?

The Palace of Bones was a marvelous place, but there was more to it then people could ever know. Everyone assumed that it was safe because Ophelia had made it, but it was _still _made from the bones of _Mouble Alduir._ A demon powerful beyond all reckoning. The greatest and most terrible demon that Bolero had ever set on them.

Evil coursed through the core of those bones like lifeblood, and even though every inch of bone was covered with runes and spells to keep it held in, and enchantments and seals of protection lay thick on the air, it would never be enough. The palace still had a heartbeat, and a semblance of life. No one in living memory had ever seen all of its rooms. Not one map of the place existed, or _could_ exist, because the heart of the demon willed it so. It changed its rooms and hallways to suit its own needs. Whether to keep skilled priests and priestesses out of its inner rooms so they couldn't perform cleansing rituals…or draw unsuspecting victims further and further in…

Until there was no going back out.

And as if _that_ wasn't bad enough, there was a rumor that it hadn't always been _that bad_. Their ancestors lived in the palace, every last one of them, and it all used to be completely safe. But hundreds of years ago…someone, or _something_…had found a way to reawaken the dormant, damned thing's heart.

And whoever, or _whatever_ had done it…was still in there.

And regardless of her findings…regardless of her tests…Bardock would be tested to walk through one end of the palace to the other.

She restlessly paced a moment, then went to her bedroom door and slowly, silently opened it up. He had moved to lay on his side, but he was still snoring, completely oblivious to the death sentence just passed upon him. There was no doubt that Pellinore intended for him to die. Why else would he want to hear the message before the 'test'?

An eddy of cold wind came in off of the water, and played about the room. He shivered a little, but didn't really stir. She opened a cedar trunk in the corner, took out a light quilt, and covered him up.

She smiled a little. A secret smile. Pellinore could play his little game, but she could play games, too

Bardock shifted a little, tugging the blanket over his shoulder, and stretching a little in the new warmth. She was glad he hadn't woke up to see her--what would she have possibly said when he asked her why she was standing there watching him sleep? She decided to go back out to the couch before she freaked him out by lurking around…

But she couldn't leave…somehow… and she knew it was stupid. It wasn't as if anyone was going to attack him, or her. The rest of the night would be nothing but peace and quiet. In the morning she would figure out what she could do to help him, and _he was going to be ok_. _Everything _was going to be ok…wasn't it?

She crept to the empty side of the bed, and got in. Their backs were facing each other, but not quite touching, and the blanket was big, and warm, enough for both of them.

When his tail coiled around her waist, she gave a little involuntary jump of surprise, and a few moments later, she wound hers around him in return, and blushed until she fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So you heard it here first, good readers—and before you come back…I suggest that you do some inner preparing. If we should get separated in the Palace…I'm not sure what will become of some of us. I've never been in there myself, you see. I don't want to go in by myself. I'm hoping that the old adages are true, and that there really is safety in numbers. I really am glad that you're coming in, too. But I plan on bringing at least a bottle of water—and some energy bars in case we have to stay longer then we should like. Its not like it could hurt.

So I suppose we will meet back here in about a week and a half to begin our little adventure…

…Chapter 6: "In the Hall of the Mountain King"

Take care, R&R, and prepare yourselves.


End file.
